Justice Soul: The 7 Rings
by BlazeDelta
Summary: Months after the end of the Covenant war on Earth, the UNSC faces another threat. Desperate, they round up various teenagers, each with their own unique powers, from various worlds. Will all these heroes be able to unite under one banner and face a mysterious enemy? (Crossover of various game titles) Reviews are appreciated.


**BlazeDelta: Hey readers! The fact you are reading this, do note that my previous story, "Justice Soul", was meant to be a prototype draft that didn't turn out too well. This, however, is this full thing, and due to it being a huge crossover, I shall put the list of games I'll cover in this fanfic at the end of the story. Note, that both the prologue and Chapter 1 will be here in this same chapter, so as to avoid confusion in chapter numbering later on.**

**Anyways, enjoy this adventure and follow the hero, Alex Flare, in this story, "Justice Soul: The Seven Rings"!**

**Prologue**

"No, we cannot afford to use our soldiers against this threat. They are too worn out from the Covenant war. And we know nothing about this... enemy."

Captain Veronica Dare was sitting in her office in the Office of Naval Intelligence as always. It had been only a few months since the end of a war that tore Earth and its colonies, and now, another mysterious threat had just emerged. While her fellow colleague weas suggesting to her (and the rest of the ONI) to face the "enemy" head on, Captain Dare apparently wanted another "peaceful" solution.

"Captain, we are on the brink of another war. We need to deploy soldiers around our colonies and double the repairing efforts. We need to show them how strong the UNSC is." The colleague insisted.

"Well," Captain Dare casually replied. "Admiral Parangosky wishes that we, as members of the ONI, deal this threat suitably, while minimizing our losses."

"Offense IS the best defence. We do have those two powerful soldiers, Maxim and Selan, on our side. There are bound to be people with similar types of... powers across the galaxy! We could get them to join us as well!"

This statement caught the attention of Captain Dare. It did make a lot of sense, she thought. There ARE places we haven't discovered beyond the Outer Colonies...

"So what do you suggest?" the Captain asked.

"We could send a few scouting teams beyond the Outer Colonies through slipspace. There are a few planets we have not discovered there. They are very likely to have a few unusual citizens there that are similar to Maxim and Selan. We recruit them and turn them into the UNSC's kick-ass squad."

Captain Dare picked up one of their radio transmitters. "Hello, Parangosky? I have an idea to stop the Holy Alliance..."

**Chapter 1: Alexander Flare**

Slightly further from the Outer Colonies, there was a world known as the Protectorate. This place, was a relatively peaceful place, to the point that the Covenant NEVER noticed it at all during the conquest of the galaxy.

Another thing rather interesting about this place was that there were many people that could wield and control energies and turn them into skills. It would seem like magic to most in other colonies, but to those in the Protectorate, it was a norm to see people with special powers.

Only a few months before, a fallen angel named Corvus nearly caused the destruction of the Protectorate. However, a group of people, lead by a celestial being called Alexander Flare, fought against Corvus, and put his plan for world domination to a halt. For once, all the citizens of the Protectorate experienced a time of peace, until one day...

"Let's end this! Gigaslash!" a young, black-haired teenager, yelled as he sliced the opposing monster with prejudice. This was Alexander Flare, commonly referred to as Alex by most. Only months ago, he had saved his world from a disastrous threat. Now, he was making the most out of his free time, hunting the various monsters that were still roaming the lands.

_Damn it_, Alex thought to himself as he wiped the monster's blood off his blade. _Aren't there any more worthy opponents left to fight anymore? Corvus was probably the only big threat I faced but still..._

"Alex! I got you some food!" a familiar voice cried, snapping Alex out of his reverie. He turned around to see his best friend, Solana Maedel, cheerfully strolling towards him, holding two packets of food.

Solana, who was a former mercenary, was one of the people who fought alongside Alex against Corvus. While she was very deadly in combat, she had the looks of a beautiful, young teenage girl. Her blue hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her eyes were so serene, it seemed to disguise the combat instincts she had. Despite her fighting spirit, she was a very compassionate soul who got along well with Alex the most, among all her friends, to the point some began to gossip that they were in a romantic relationship...

Behind their backs, of course.

Anyway, Solana sat beside Alex, handing him his packet of food. Alex began to devour his food like a starving wolf.

"So... how was your daily training routine?" Solana asked.

Alex paused to answer her question. "Pretty well, although to be honest, there doesn't seem to be anybody worth fighting. I'm too used to Corvus and his minions."

Solana giggled to that. "Well, you aren't the only warrior out there. There's Crystal, Clayton, Zeo..."

Alex continued to listen intently as he went to resume finishing his meal while Solana was listing out the names of those that helped him on his journey.

"...and there's the most important of them all. Me." Solana finished, drawing out her sword.

Alex sighed in exasperation. "I'm not in the mood to fight females now...especially you."

"Oh well..."

Alex felt relieved. Now he could focus on finishing his meal-

"...then carry me back to the inn then! I'm exhausted anyway!" she said in glee, throwing herself on Alex.

"You're pretty heavy, Solana... and I'm too exhausted to lift you back..." Alex began, but Solana gave him a cute face, which caused Alex to give in.

"Fine... let's get going," Alex said.

As they were heading back to the inn laughing happily, Alex noticed something odd in the sky.

"Hey Alex, there's something up there in the sky," Solana said nervously. "It doesn't look familiar..."

Alex froze. It looked like some sort of flying ship, in the shape of a bird or something like that. It had a bunch of lights, and attached to its front was some sort of...

"Machine gun," Solana whispered.

"Huh?"

"That thing on the ships' front, it's a machine gun. I heard of it before when I was a mercenary, but never saw one so close and large..." Solana continued as the ship flew off south, towards a field in front of the kingdom of Stornway.

"What the heck is it, anyway? And why is it here in the first place?" Alex asked.

"Only one way to find out! Take us there, hero!" Solana declared loudly. Alex sighed. _More trouble to stop again. I hope this investigation proves to be worthwhile... _

Then again, it seemed that Alex was getting the challenge that he had been demanding for all this while.

**BlazeDelta:** **Yup, that's the end of the first chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried not to spoil as much details as I could, and save it for the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, here's the list of games that will be in this crossover:**

**Dragon Quest IX**

**Halo**

**Lufia**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Pokémon**

**Golden Sun: Dark Dawn**

**Assassin's Creed**

**Minecraft **

**Gears of War**

**Thanks for taking time to read this fanfic! I'll try to update as frequently as possible, so please review so I could see how to improve in my writing and to show that there are people who have seriously read my story. I promise you that the whole story will be really interesting and I would appreciate your support. Cheers!**

**BlazeDelta (1/3/2013)**


End file.
